Jack of All Trades: An OC Profile
by Soulless Warlock
Summary: This is the profile for my orginal character, Jack Harmon, and I'd love to hear what the readers think of him. So, feel free to go in, root around, and offer me a critique of him. Signed Soulless Warlock


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot to this story and my OCs. The rest all belongs to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, the various songwriters, and to the writers of any joke that may not be mine.**

**0000000000**

Background: This is something of a character study of an original character I created after finishing the Road to Sectionals arc in Season One. At first, he was a relatively nice guy with romantic designs on Rachel or Quinn. Then I thought, what's more fun than seeing someone with an ego the size of Sue's and a need to be number one that eclipses even Rachel's? The answer is a character who is unbearably rude, but talented draped with an ego as big as the Empire State building and a mouth that has never pressed a non against a verb without trying to blow something up.

**0000000000**

**Vital Stats**

Full Name: Jonathan Michael Harmon

Portrayed By: Aaron Tveit

Preferred Name: Jack Harmon (also answers to "You" and "Bastard" or "You bastard")

Gender: Male

D.O.B: January 4, 1994 (age 16)

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 150 lbs

Hair Color: Darkish Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Hometown: Lima, Ohio

**Glee Stats **

Vocal range: Tenor

Audition Song: "Role of a Lifetime" from "bare: A Pop Opera"

**Family**

Kristopher Harmon (father; late 50s)

Unknown mother

**Appearance**

Jack is a rather handsome, well-dressed, and well-coifed Alex P. Keaton like character.

**Personality**

Jack was once described as "[Sue] Sylvester with more testosterone." He is cunning, manipulative, belligerent, and lacking in any sort of vulnerabilities. He has an obsessive need to become number one at everything he does and to learn secrets so that he can wield control on the other students in the school. He speaks to everyone with an air of condensation, believing himself to be better than the most.

He is also a prankster who loves seeing the outcome of his schemes, which range from sophomoric jokes to felonies, such as using Artie's wheelchair to use as the wheels for his version of the Trojan Horse that chased the Muslim Student Union or sneaking into the free clinic to steal a sample of pubic lice, letting them loose in the football locker room.

However, there are cracks in Jack's armor, revealing a softer side to the character. For example, he cares deeply about his father, refusing to insult him or prank him in any way that could legitimately hurt him. Also, Jack is known to have a protective streak towards those he cares about, such as pranking the football team after they vandalized Kurt car or blackmailing a Cheerio to learn who had vandalized the car. He has also helped Puck and Quinn reconcile, helped Kurt find a boyfriend, and may have played a part in glee getting another year as well as found a way to vandalize the Vocal Adrenaline bus.

**Misc. Information **

Likes: Being number one, reading _24_ universe books, old movie musicals (specifically the ones with Nelson Eddy and Jeannette McDonald), watching _The L Word_ muted, B-list horror films, and his father

Dislikes: Puck, failure, annoying people who want to be his friends, Puck, the jocks, being blackmailed, Puck…To save all the peons of the school and the world a lot of time, he is currently writing a list of things he doesn't like.

Hobbies: Pranks, singing, blackmailing students and teachers, reading, and scoring the B-List Musical for an Off-Broadway run.

Strengths: Jack proclaims that he is capable of doing anything he sets his mind to and can succeed at things he wasn't even going to do.

Weaknesses: Jack has stated he has no weaknesses, but there are chinks in his armor, as he has shown to care about his father more than anyone else

Quirks: Jack tends to use blackmail and pranks to get the things he wants from anyone he comes into contact with; he has a pathological need to be number one no matter what he does. He also has a hard time remembering the names of the glee kids, calling them derogatory nicknames, some that he picked up from Sue Sylvester. He has an obsession with shoes that makes "Jerry Fletcher's obsessions with The Catcher in the Rye seem like a passing hobby" and owns over 200 pairs.

**His Relationships to other New Directions members:**

Finn Hudson: At first Jack thought Finn was just a stupid jock who was only good for football and singing. Over time, however, Jack began to see Finn as a friend. His nicknames for Finn are "The Talented One" and "Drizzle."

Noah Puckerman (Puck): His arch-enemy and bane of his existence. The feeling is mutual. Jack has even admitted that he does not know the reason why he hates Puck (who he calls the "Mohawk Jew" based on the fact he can't remember his name), he just wishes that the "Mohawk Jew would stop breathing so I [Jack] could have a little peace and quiet." Since Sectionals, Jack has shown that he and Puck are capable of getting along, despite their enmity toward each other.

Kurt Hummel: Jack and Kurt have a complicated relationship. Jack spends much of his time mocking Kurt or playing mind games with him. Still, Jack is the first person to defend Kurt from homophobic attacks. When asked why Jack replied, "He's my toy and I never learned to share." His nicknames for Kurt are "Gay Kid", "Elton", "Carson Kressly", and "Ellen."

Artie Abrams: Jack does not treat Artie any differently because he is in a wheelchair. He once said "I don't discriminate, I'll be a big pain in your ass regardless of the wheelchair. I just hope you can feel pain down there." Jack calls Artie "Timmy" in reference to the handicap character on South Park, frequently shouting the nickname in "Timmy's voice."

Matt Rutherford: Cannot remember Matt's name, calling him "Shaft" and "Roc." Has stated he is a good dancer.

Mike Chang: Cannot remember Mike's name, calling him "Other Asian" and "Suzuki." Has stated that he is a good dancer as well.

Rachel Berry: Jack is the only person that truly enjoyed Rachel's presence as they are like-minded in their pursuit of stardom. She holds the distinction of being the only one whose name he can remember and, therefore, has no nickname.

Tina Cohen-Chang: Jack has had few interactions with Tina, but the ones that they have had have left Tina paranoid of Jack's intentions no matter what he is doing. He refers to her as "First Asian" and "Jinx."

Quinn Fabray: Jack has shown a protective streak when it comes to Quinn while she was pregnant. His feelings for her may run deeper, but he remains tight-lipped about them. He occasionally remembers her name, but usually calls her "Pregnoid" and "The Immaculate Conceiver."

Mercedes Jones: Jack and Mercedes do not like each other, but have been known to team up for the common good. He calls her "Aretha", "Buick", and "Car Girl."

Santana Lopez: Jack and Santana have a tit-for-tat relationship consisting of insults about the others' private life. He has several nicknames for Santana, but his favorite is "Shore Leave."

Brittany: Brittany is the only Cheerio that Jack enjoys the company of because of her unintelligent comments and demeanor. He also enjoys the odd statements that she makes. Her nickname is "The Theorist."

Mr. Schue: At first Mr. Schue does not impress Jack, who considers several of his assignments as lacking in logic and that his taste in music was suspect, at best. As with everyone else, Jack learned what Mr. Schue was trying to do with the assignments and decided to make an effort to find the hiding meaning in them.

**Relationships with other characters: **

Kristopher Harmon: Jack's father is the only person he refuses to insult or demean in any way. Kristopher raised Jack alone and is a successful businessman, but is very close to his son. He considers himself his son's handler, parent, and friend which keeps the bombastic Jack grounded as much as he can be grounded.

Sue Sylvester: The coach of the Cheerios and Jack are similar in many ways. They both believe they are winners, have trouble remembering names, are snappish in their comebacks, and are will use those around them for their own sake or gain. Jack, however, does not see these similarities and shows enmity toward Sue, who he sees as getting in the way of the school seeing his greatness.

The Cheerios: Jack only shows the Cheerios a grudging respect as they are the only thing that the school is known for. He leaps at any chance to upstage them or humiliate them. He has stated that the skirts make him believe everything will be okay.

The Jocks: The jocks and Jack spend much of the day torturing each others. Jack considers them lesser beings, incapable of understanding the brilliance of his pranks and schemes. Jack enjoys seeing their reactions when they are his victims.

**Background**

For the longest time, Jack believed he was the result of asexual reproduction as he was raised without a mother. It wasn't until he was a freshman that he learned that his father had paid for a surrogate's services and, using the egg of an anonymous donor, was able to produce the child he wanted.

As the only child of a single parent, Jack was raised with the belief that he was special and was considered by his instructors as something of a prodigy in the performing arts, planting the seeds of greatness in his mind. Since then, Jack has remained steadfast in his goal to be a star and get the hell out of Lima.

He entered McKinley High in his freshman year, despite being accepted at several private schools. He attended as his father thought it was better for his son to be exposed to the real world as soon as possible. Jack immediately ran into trouble with the Cheerios and the Jocks, both of whom tried to recruit him to their cliques, as his father is a Lima success story. Jack tried to be friends with them, but they soon rejected him for his candor, love of Barry Manilow, and his unusual thoughts, such as wanting to own his own time machine. This created a loner streak that lasts to this day.

He remained friendless until he joined New Directions his sophomore year after learning that the club was being revived. At first, he was reticent to join, but decided that this could be his chance to shine and show up the popular kids at last.

**Jack's Crimes and Misdemeanors **

Used a replica of Christine to chase the Cheerios around the gym  
Dropped a ten-foot tall statue of James Dean onto the football team's bus  
Tortured Azimio for information  
Blackmailed Dylan Spears  
Broke into the free clinic and stole a canister of pubic lice  
Placed said pubic lice on the toilets of the football team's locker room  
Tasered Puck  
Knocked out Artie and stole his wheelchair  
Used Artie's wheelchair as the wheels for his Trojan Mohammed  
Used Kurt as a human shield  
Drugged Artie in order to have a private conversation with Rachel

**Quotes**

"I have a hip flask and I didn't realize how cumbersome these pants were when I put them on this morning."  
-The Winner Takes It All

"At least, we know one thing; the writer can't spell the word. This means they're either a football player, a Cheerio, or, well, just about anyone in this school who can't function without a spell check."  
-The Devil with My Shoes

"Sorry, citizen! I must borrow this as a means to fight the criminal element of this city. Or play a really mean, tasteless prank. Totally depends on my mood."  
-The Adventures of Prankster, Wheelman, and Jinx

"Join me and together, we can rule the school of cripple and prankster!"  
-The Adventures of Prankster, Wheelman, and Jinx

"I never try to be funny. It just comes naturally."  
-The Rare and Obnoxious Puckasaurus

**Full Solos:**

The Lives of Me-Life is a Cabaret

Willkommen-The Devil in My Shoes

Razzle Dazzle-The Winner Takes It All

**Half Solos:**

Schadenfreude (Jack Harmon, Santana Lopez)-Schadenfreude

Let's Duet (Jack Harmon, Quinn Fabray)- Let's Duet, Or Songs You Shouldn't Sing in Glee

Princes of the Universe (Jack Harmon, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel, Sam Wesson, Mercedes Jones) – The Winner Takes It All

Zoot Suit Riot (Jack Harmon, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel, Sam Wesson) – The Winner Takes It All

You Give Love a Bad Name (Jack Harmon, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones) – The Winner Takes It All

The River of Dreams (Jack Harmon, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel, Sam Wesson, Mercedes Jones) – The Winner Takes It All

Solitaire (Jack Harmon. Will Schuester)-The Winner Takes It All

That Thing You Do (Jack Harmon, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel, Sam Wesson) – The Winner Takes It All

21 Guns (Jack Harmon, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel, Sam Wesson, Mercedes Jones) – The Winner Takes It All

This is It (Jack Harmon, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel, Sam Wesson, Mercedes Jones) – The Winner Takes It All


End file.
